Life Long Hums
by Maine-snowflake
Summary: 10 small oneshots.


I own Nothing.

**So, these things aren't in order and probably not that good. I wrote them in the time the song gave me do to a Kink Meme challenge and don't write professionally. So give me a break.**

**

* * *

**

**Songs of Life**

**(Damn... Never thought I'd be Doing this Cheesy shit.)**

**

* * *

**

**1. I Hope You Dance:**

It was the day before he left for the base on Earth. His mother was being overly emotional, like any human. She was crying about her 'little boy' growing up. Still, he was told that she was taking it in a stride. _Whatever_ that meant.

"Spock," She hugged him as he boarded and he bombarded her with feeling that he assumed would help. "Promise me that you'll take chances on Earth. I hope that you'll always have choices, take them Spock. Don't be scared to love or show emotion sometimes. It can be a good thing. Time won't stop for you."

"I know that mother," Spock would have rolled his eyes if he was human.

"It is better to take chances and not win then sit on the sidelines Spock. It 'tis better to have loved and lost then to not have loved at all." She hugged him again.

"That is a human saying, is it not, Mother?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It is, Spock." She guessed as he grabbed his carry on again, the one he dropped in the hug. "Promise to message me when you get there?"

"I promise I will message you when I am settled." Spock nodded. "Goodbye Mother."

"I love you, Spock" She said then, and again 30 minutes later then the shuttle took off.

* * *

**2. Two Sleepy People:**

They sat together in the mess hall. Both of them were tired, having just worked a double shift since Spock was out. Also they were sitting around talking, Jim picking at the fries they had the replicator make. Just last year they hated each other. _Okay,_ maybe _hate_ was a strong word. They didn't like each other. Jim tried to get her attention and she got annoyed. They bonded over something stupid. Spock's hatred of chocolate. Uhura made some brownies for the two of them and he rejected them so she left them in mess hall. The next day Jim asked if she could teach him how to make them. She did (even though she had no idea how he knew she made them), and taught him other bits of cooking. Now, both of them single as Spock sought out his bond-mate while on medical leave (he had a wrist crushed) they sat. Both of them in love, but the other didn't know. Both of them tired, that both knew.

"I think Cupcake is coming to tell us to get out." JIm weakly laughed.

"Well, I guess I could use some sleep." Uhura said stretching. Before she walked out she kissed him on the cheek. _One day,_ she thought, _Maybe I'll tell him._

* * *

**3. Mississippi Girl:**

People expected her to be stuck up because she had launched into fame. People wanted her autograph, not an actual conversation. Couldn't anyone get it? All she wanted was to hang out with her nieces, get away from the confinement of the Enterprise and have an _actual_ conversation. She wanted to be called Auntie or something. Not 'the girl who help saved the world.' Uhura wanted to be normal and break free of the stereotypes. Not be stuck with the fact that they thought that she thought that she was to good to walk thru mud. She knew she wasn't. They didn't have to treat her like an idiot.

**

* * *

4. In color:**

Joanna was looking thru a bunch of the photos and things that her dad brought over to sort. It was a rare time, him being on earth and her mother letting her see him.

"Dad!" She called him over, "What's this?" It was an actual photo.

"Well, Jo. It's a picture of Jim and I after docking the Enterprise for the first time." HE explained.

"Why's it black and white?" She asked.

"Jim's god awful camera doesn't do well in space. I'm sure we have dozens of these.

They left it at that. Later the came upon another photo, again black and white. This time it was Bones kissing Nurse Chapel under the mistletoe.

"Who's this?" Joanna asked.

"That's Nurse Chapel," He shortly replied.

"Why are you kissing her?" She asked.

"Because it was mistletoe and we were drunk. You should have seen it color." He let out a rare laugh. "It was odd."

**

* * *

5. Shutting Detroit Down:**

It was the 2nd Depression. People were going broke and having trouble paying the bills. Pike wasn't one to believe any of the holo crap. His own brother had to sell the farm where as the bankers were having life handed to them on a silver-platter. Now, he had to go pick up his nephew and the small town jail because he assaulted his Mama's ex-boss. Diana was fired from the Diner after working there for well over 30 years because young workers cost less. He hated it. Life wasn't fair. Life's a bitch.

**

* * *

6. American Soldier:**

He was nervous and fixing his collar every other minute. George was being shipped out in a few mere hours. His beautiful wife would be picked up in a year on the same ship and they'd be together again. Still. He was going to be a First Officer on the USS Kelvin. It was an hour. That's why he ignored the slurs thrown at him for being in the 'Fleet. He couldn't always pay the bills but was doing it so that others wouldn't have too. He was a proud American that didn't want any Romulan ships attacking the Earth and killing his fellow beings. It was alright. Because he was being the best he could.

**

* * *

7. God Love Her:**

She was always into the bad boy type. Uhura was a preacher's daughter and wanted to be free, but have her faith. So when James Kirk pulled up on his Harley ad the Ice Cream shop she worked at asking if there was anywhere in town he could stay at for a while. Until he got enough money to have fun again, he claimed, she told him right away. He kept coming back to the Ice Cream Shop on her days and one day they finally went on a date. It was to the bowling alley. Not very bad-ass but she still liked him anyway.

**

* * *

8. Wild at Heart:**

It was senior year. All Leonard really wanted was Jocelyn. She was the prettiest and to him most remarkable girl he'd ever met. That's why he invited her to the dock. Where they partied all night long, kissing, dancing, drinking, all the thinks that they weren't supposed to do, minus drugs. He hated drugs because they fucked up his brother. Still, in that one night they were wild and in love.

**

* * *

9. ****Season of Love**

Jim wondered if there was such thing as a life better than his. He got to spend 5 years with the best people in the world. At least to him. Sure, he was lacking in a real partner. Still, he had a family of sorts. That's why one day he asked them how they measured the time they spent together.

"In days of course," Spock answered.

"The number of times I slapped you," Uhura rolled her eyes.

"The hypo sprays I injected," Bones told him right before a cuff to the head and "Get out of my Sickbay."

**

* * *

10. Independence Day:**

Jim wondered if everyone treated their family like Frank did. He'd slap his mom and lock Sam in his room. Jim got the worse though. He'd be left out in the cold. Still, one day when he'd lifted some money off Frank he went to the fair. A lady let him pay a game with water phasers and he won, getting himself a giant teddy bear. He'd also went on the bungee jump. The whole time he thought about the look his Mom had on her face that morning. Her face was tinged with bruises for Frank and she looked tired and hurt. He mourned for her silently. After the 3rd ride Jim went home. He was to worried about his Mama and started his walk.

By the time he got home the sun was gone. Maybe he'd been gone longer than he thought. His house was lit up though and everything smelled bad. Little flickers of light shown. Sam was sitting on an ambulance getting his hand bandaged and his Mama was being help back by 2 astro-cops. He didn't know where Frank was but when he found out Jim was dead. He knew Frank would kill him.

Before he could process the scene a firefighter pulled Jim aside. The rest went into the bright house as the sad roof looked like it would fall under the weight of the fire. People brought him in for questioning. They asked about his mom and Frank. He didn't defend Frank, but only said good things about his mom. Who might be going to jail for arson because of the fire. One week later she was released, no charges, but had never been the same. So he mourned.


End file.
